Burning Fate
by Psychelle
Summary: Draco Malfoy has come into his inheritance. Harry’s abusive relatives take the abuse even farther. In his last year at Hogwarts things will get better and have a happy ending, or will they? HarryDraco Slash. UPDATED CHAPTER 2!
1. Rough Start

Title: Burning Fate

Rating: M (sexual content and language)

Pairings: The only pairing I do... Harry/Draco

Info: Veela Draco, Abused/Made Vamp. Harry

Summary: Draco Malfoy has come into his inheritance. Harry's abusive relatives take the abuse even farther. In his last year at Hogwarts things will get better and have a happy ending, or will they? Harry/Draco Slash.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter and comp. these great characters belong to J.K. Rowling. If you see any character not from the books then it's mine, just in case I come up with one.

A/N: Well Hello there! This is my first 'magical creature' fic so I think is gonna be different. I started this at school after it was in my head for almost a week so I decided to write it My friend is supposed to help me with it, but I think I'm gonna write it alone. As always more A/N at the end XD

Italics means their thoughts

#Blab# means a sound or action (there aren't to many of those)

"Blab" means speech

NOTE: No following the books... so I think is considered AU.

With that I give you chapter one of Burning Fate!

* * *

Chapter 1: Rough Start 

"COME DOWN HERE AND START MAKING DINNER!" A woman with a high annoying voice called.

In his room, Harry was resting, counting the days till the first day of his last year at Hogwarts. After he graduates he wouldn't have to come back to this house.

"HARRY COME DOWN HERE NOW AND MAKE DINNER BEFORE VERNON COMES HOME!" The woman yelled again

Harry hated his uncle, for obvious reasons, but this year, it had gone far enough.

* * *

"Oh Vernon! You're home!" Petunia said 

"Hello Darling"

Vernon kissed his wife hello and kissed Dudley's forehead.

"Boy bring food now, I'm hungry" Vernon said as he sat down at the table

"I'm coming"

Harry started serving the food to this family. He served Dudley, his cousin, first. Then he served his aunt, Petunia, and then he served his uncle, Vernon. When Vernon touched his hand, he flinched.

"Remembering something boy?" Vernon said, giving a smirk.

"No nothing" Harry responded

"Good"

"Oh Vernon, that boy is getting weirder and weirder" Petunia said as if Harry want there.

"Good thing he's never coming back after going to that freak school, right mum?"

"That's right, my Dudley-king"

And they thought Harry was a freak. His cousin was like Harry's age, and yet they treated him like a child, not that it didn't bothered him, calling him names like 'Dudley-king' as if he was a king, or 'My little Dudley' when he looked as bi as his father.

"You look like you have something on your mind boy, Come talk with me"

His uncle got up from the table and started to walk up the stairs. "Oh common boy, I don't have all day"

His uncle was up to something. Every time he said 'Come and talk' it always ended up—

"COME!" his uncle shouted from the second floor. "...Coming" said Harry.

"Oh Vernon! I'm going shopping with Dudley, so we'll be back later. Do you want something?"

"Aunt Petunia I-" said Harry turning back and went down a few steps.

"She wasn't asking you boy! Now come! No Petunia, thanks, Good Bye!" Shouted Vernon, still waiting for Harry. Petunia left the house with Dudley and that left Harry with Vernon, alone in the house.

* * *

#Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang# 

"Boy you better let me in, is gonna hurt more if you don't, I'm getting in, either you let me or you don't"

Vernon thrusted harder onto Harry, and Harry screamed in pain. He kept thrusting and Harry kept screaming. "You can...scream...all you... want..." He stopped thrusting and whispered in Harry's ear "But nobody's gonna hear you"

He thrusted again and Harry screamed again. Vernon pushed deeper into Harry, Harry screamed even louder and tear started to fall. With one hard thrust he entered Harry completely and spilled inside.

He got up and kicked Harry in the stomach, pushing him out of the bed. "That better bruise boy and no food for a week. Next time no screaming or it will be twice" Vernon left the room and the door slammed. Harry stayed on the floor crying and full of blood. He removed his shirt and you could see the new wound. There were almost 15 bruises, each one Vernon gave after he raped him, one time after the other, fifteen times he was raped by this monster. And he couldn't forget it, not mentally and not physically, since Vernon kicked him every time. He laid there on the floor, crying until he fell asleep.

Once asleep, in his dreams was Vernon yet again. Remembering everything he did to him. Vernon raped him, made him his sex toy. He made Harry suck him; he made Harry masturbate with whatever object Vernon wanted that day while he watched. When he didn't cooperate, Vernon did it and then raped him. The man took pleasure in Harry's pain, and his Harry was a 'freak' Vernon didn't care what happened to him, as long as Vernon satisfied his lust, it was all good. He woke up after the last memory and stood up, took the sheets out, threw them on the floor and sat on the bed, waiting for morning to come. _'I would give anything to have a vision from Voldie instead of remembering this' _he thought as he looked at the window, wishing for the Hogwarts term to start.

* * *

In the stroke of midnight in Malfoy Manor, everyone woke up to Draco's screaming. When they got to his room, they saw Draco sitting on his bed with bloody wings to the side, coming from his bloody back. Narcissa being the 'good' parent sent their house elf to check on him. Lucius on the other hand was planning already how to tell his Lord Voldemort and how he was going to use Draco and he new powers. Of course Draco wanted explanations and Lucius knew this, but instead of just talking with his son, Lucius gave Draco a book 'The History of Malfoy Family: Inheritance' and left. 

They had many books of their family, but this was the one Draco needed, Draco ignored the book and threw it to the side. The book, when almost touched the floor, levitated and put itself on Draco's desk. Draco lay on the bed, feeling like he was dying, and something was missing, he felt sad, he felt incomplete.

* * *

A/N: #sings# I've tried to go on like I never knew you... I'm awake but my world is half asleep... I pray for this heart to be unbroken... but without you all I'm going to be is... INCOMPLETE! #gets hit with a pan# 

Paige (muse): SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO SING!

Me: Oh and YOU know?

Paige: #leaves with pan# I'm making dinner... want some?

Me: YEAH!

XD Ok! I have a muse! XD actually I always had one... but now she has a name! XD

Um... sorry about the song in there... I just thought about it when I finished the chapter. Don't worry is not a song fic. Well... anyways this is my new fic, I'm writing it alone (since my friend –u know who you are- is not giving any signs that she'll help) and I'm kinda proud of this chapter, I think I started good. Also, I'm sorry if the rape scene is not good or believable... I've never read (probably did but don't remember) a fic where they write a rape scene like I wanted to so... I just thought of what it would be like, that's the only one, I can't write so much like that... but there's something like it in chapter 2. Also, yeah Draco's a Veela, and Harry is a Vampire. So that's it.

Please review, I can stand flames and such, so don't be easy on me... but if you're gonna flame or insult me or my story... let it be something that's not pointless... like 'I hate it' or 'It's stupid' or something pointless like that. Tell me what you think. See ya next chapter!

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

For those who doesnt celebrate Christmas...

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	2. A Bright New Day

**Burning Fate**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter and comp. these great characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own the other characters Nathan and Ahmed, So don't steal them!

**A/N:** Hey! Second chapter! I'm happy that people like this so far! Much love to everyone that reviewed. So Happy! This took a little more time than I expected but it's finally here! So that's it, as always more A/N at the end XD

_Italics _ means their thoughts

"Blab" means speech

NOTE: No following the books... so I think is considered AU.

And with that I give you Chapter two of Burning Fate! Enjoy!

**Warning:** There's a rape scene in this chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2: A Bright New Day

"Let me see him! I'm here to check up on him" A man yelled.

"We don't want him here, but I don't want your kind threatening me"

"We're not threatening you, we just want to see Harry, you filthy muggle"

"Filthy, FILTHY!"

Remus Lupin and Hagrid were at the door of 4 Privet Drive, fighting with Vernon. Hagrid already with his trusty umbrella out.

Vernon kept shouting and insulting Hagrid, so Remus got his wand, froze Vernon and stepped through the door, ignoring the shouts and protests the family was making.

When he got to Harry's room, he was shocked at the sight. There was Harry, lying on the floor, naked with a blanket barely covering over his lower body.

"Harry!" Remus shouted after going out of shock. Harry didn't move. "Harry" Remus tried again this time moving towards him. "HARRY!" What Remus saw was beyond belief. Harry had almost 20 bruises now and maybe 5 new ones. He kneeled in front of him and saw that Harry was unconscious. If the fact that Harry was naked, bloody and bruised was any indication of anything, it was that he'd been raped. Remus picked him up and started to walk down the stairs, with an unconscious Harry in his arms. So much happened in those 5 minutes that he forgot Hagrid upstairs.

"Hagrid? Come down, lets get Harry to Hogwarts" Remus shouted up at the stairs. He got to the front door and turned around to see Hagrid slowly go down every step. Completely ignoring Vernon that had been moved to the couch and the nervous looks his family were giving them, Remus continued to walk towards the door. If he wouldn't be so worried about Harry, he would've laughed at the face Hagrid was making. Confusion, horror, sadness and anger, all together showing in his face.

When Hagrid got to the door, Remus turned around, unfroze Vernon, and closed the door, ignoring Vernon that was already shouting at the door. Remus got out of his pocket a necklace with a white gold chain and a half-moon shaped pendant. He gave it to Hagrid while he still held it and soon after they touched it, the three of them were transported to Hogwarts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once in Hogwarts, Harry was taken to the Hospital Wing.

"You were right Remus, he has been raped, to many times, and he hasn't been eating either, that family is-" Poppy was interrupted by Dumbledore that entered the Hospital Wing shouting. "Send him back now! He cannot stay here, it's not safe for him, take him now!"

"But Albus, look at what that family did to him, you can't be serious-" The nurse tried but Dumbledore interrupted her again.

"I'm serious about it! Remus take him back. Poppy give him a few potions and put clothes on him and that's it. Hogwarts is not safe at this particular time, he cannot stay here, and you know that!" He said to Madam Pomfrey and she nodded and looked at the floor before attending Harry again.

"Albus what has happened?" Remus asked looking worried.

"Voldemort has been trying to get in the castle, and every time he gets closer to succeeding, we're going to put a stronger ward, but he cannot stay here!"

Remus looked worriedly at Harry that was now fully clothed and understood that even if his relatives hurt him, he was safe from Voldemort, and save from Dumbledore, _Who by the way was being an ass_, Remus thought. _So dramatic, the old bastard would do anything to not have Harry in the castle more than necessary. _Remus had lost all the respect he had for the old man, when he saw he didn't really cared about Harry, he just cared about winning this war and nothing more.

"Ok" Remus finally said. "I'll take him back, Poppy do whatever you can to... just do whatever you can..."

"I've done all I could Remus, I gave him a couple of potions, including a pain killer for all his bruises, so much damage, and I also gave him a sleep potion so he won't wake up in a few hours"

"Thanks Poppy, I'll check on him everyday and every night, so that muggle won't do this to him anymore, he'll be fine from now on"

"That's what I want to hear! Now Remus take him back to his home. Poppy I need to talk to you about..." Dumbledore said as he went to the nurse and took her to her office.

Remus took Harry in his arms and took his necklace out and soon disappeared. He arrived at the house and knocked.

Vernon opened the door and made a disgusted face. "You again, and you brought the freak back"

"Yeah about that..."Remus took his wand and froze Vernon again. "He touches him again, and I'll kill him" he said to the family.

Remus started to walk up the stairs and got to Harry's room. He cleaned the room and the bed with a flick of his wand and put Harry on the bed. He gave him a kiss on his forehead, took his necklace out again and left.

One hour had passed and Harry still was sleeping, Poppy had given him a dreamless potion so he didn't have any nightmares about Vernon. Finally after about two and a half hours, Harry was beginning to wake up. He looked around and found he was in his room, but it was clean, the Dursleys couldn't possibly do it so, he tried remembering what happened. After he had fallen asleep, sitting on the bed, he remembered someone kicking him off the bed and then having a quick one, then putting a blanket and said _Good Night, My Love _and closed the door, after that sleep hadn't come, but blackness instead.

He checked his clock and it read 8:39pm he carefully tried getting out of bed, expecting pain but he found that none of his bruises hurt. As he was checking all his bruises he heard someone shouting downstairs.

"You again? I thought you were done in this house, leave or I'll –" Vernon was interrupted by a scream. Remus stood at the door with his wand pointed at Vernon's chest.

"You'll do what? Stop me?" Remus said in a very threatening voice, only to scare Vernon, of course he wanted to punish him for what he did to Harry, but that would be for another time.

Harry carefully started to walk down the stairs until he saw Remus.

"... You can't stop me, I'm here to see Harry and you can't do anything"

Remus walked in, pushing Vernon out and then saw Harry.

"Harry! You're awake" he said as he rushed to Harry to hug him.

"No Remus, I'm still asleep, this is just my body moving on its own" Harry answered with a smile.

"Good to see you still have that sense of humor... so how are you?" Remus asked as he walked to Harry's room.

"Thank you" Harry said and hugged Remus.

"What for Harry?"

"For saving me" Harry looked in Remus' eyes "and for protecting me, Thank you"

"You're welcome, but there's no need to thank me, I love you as the son I never had, I'm here to protect you"

Harry smiled and let go of Remus.

"So, wanna go out and eat?"

"What about Vernon and the others?"

"I wouldn't worry about them anymore, I'm sure they'll leave you alone. Just make sure they feed you ok?"

"What did you do?" Harry asked worriedly, thinking that he'll be punished later for it.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you, but if they do, call me ok?"

Remus gave him a necklace just like his, except this one wasn't a portkey; it was more like a communication thing. "Just touch it, say my name, talk and I'll listen"

"Ok, so can we go now?" Harry said and smiled.

"Ok, let's go" Remus laughed at how Harry changed so easily when he knew he was safe.

º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º

When they came back it was about 3 o'clock. Harry walked in and the family stared at him. If stares could kill, Voldemort didn't have to worry about killing Harry, because he would probably be dead right now. What he didn't know was that soon, he would be wishing he was dead.

"Where have you been boy?" Vernon said from the couch as he watched TV.

"Remus, he took me out for lunch..." Harry said as he slowly moved towards the stairs.

"Hmph, that freak already thinks he's in charge of you" Vernon said as he got off the couch and walked towards Harry.

When Harry saw Vernon getting close, he started running up the stairs. He got to his room and closed the door and moved away from it.

Vernon started shaking the door knob. He kept trying for like two minutes then gave up. Harry started to move towards the door and then Vernon started to kick the door and shake the door knob, trying to get it open. Harry jumped back scared and tripped over the bed, soon after Vernon finally opened the door and attacked Harry.

Vernon came inside and hit Harry, Harry got up but Vernon pushed him in the bed.

"You and your bloody kind, who do you think you are, coming in like this with more freaks and then threatening me, you'll never forget me cause I'll be in your nightmares forever..."

Vernon took Harry's pants off and soon he had taken his own. Vernon turned Harry and entered him. Harry screamed and tried getting the necklace Remus gave him before but Vernon stopped him.

"You're not calling your freak guardian for help"

Vernon took Harry's necklace and threw it at the wall.

"No one's going to help you"

Vernon entered Harry again and began thrusting. Harry screamed and Vernon stopped.

"What did I say boy? No screaming!"

Vernon put a towel he found on the floor on Harry's mouth to cover the screams. He started to thrust again, and every time he did, he pulled back completely and entered Harry again.

Harry's muffled screams annoyed Vernon, so just put of pleasure, each time he thrusted even deeper and harder. It was hell and pain for Harry, but the more he suffers, the more pleasurable it was for Vernon. After a few more thrusts, Vernon spilled inside Harry.

Vernon got up, kicked Harry and then picked up the necklace and left, closing the door with the many locks it had.

Harry laid there on the floor, crying and thinking it would never end, this nightmare of his. He got up, picked up his pants and looked at the door.

"I don't deserve this, no one does"

He got to his closet and took out a knife. He looked at it and tears fell on it. He pushed his sleeve up and stared at the cuts he had.

The first one he had was done by Dudley, showing him how to do it, because Dudley thought Harry would need it, and he was right. Dudley actually helped him, even if Dudley thought he was only hurting him, but it helped, he wanted it all to end, he wanted all the rape, all the misery, this nightmare, he wants it all to stop.

He looked at the knife again and back at his arm. He put the knife on his arm and started to cut. He secretly loved the way it felt, looking at the blood running down his arm, the pain it caused, it took away all the rage and all the misery he was having, it focused the pain somewhere else.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the wound stopped bleeding, he looked out the window.

"If only I could leave this place"

That's when it hit him, he was a wizard, he could leave that place, yes, all his things were locked up, but he still could do a little wandless magic. So far he could only open doors and locks and move things but, that was enough.

He got to the door and waved his hand. All the locks clicked and the door opened. He went down stairs and was now staring at the cupboard under the stairs. The thing that was once his room. He stared to remember things and got angry. As the result, the door broke.

"Where do you think you're going boy?" Vernon shouted

"I'm getting out of here" Harry said as he took his wand and trunk out of the cupboard and picked up Hedwig. "I'm freeing myself from you"

"You can't do m-" Vernon was cut by a curse that hit him.

"Do what?" he looked down and walked away.

So there he was, trunk in one arm, Hedwig in the other, walking by a park. He was thinking of the Knight bus, but it didn't came. He was tired, exhausted, so he sat down and looked at the sky.

"What am I going to do now, I have no place to go, and I can't get to Diagon Alley cause the Knight-"

At that moment the Knight bus appeared. An old guy came out and greeted Harry and motioned him to enter.

"Where to boy?" said the old man

"To Diagon Alley"

"I'm Gustave, you look familiar..." the man said and extended his arm.

Harry shook his hand and smiled. "I may look familiar, because everybody knows me... Harry Potter"

"I knew it, well welcome. Please make yourself comfortable"

"Thank you Sir"

º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º

Harry was walking in Diagon Alley when he felt someone following him. He looked around and saw no one, so he kept walking.

Nathan was hungry, he was waiting in the shadows for his victim to come, or as he called them, dinner. And there he was, a boy, a young man to be exact, so much power and so much blood. Nathan dropped from the roof top he was on and fell graciously behind his dinner.

Harry turned around and saw him. Scared, he started to move but Nathan caught him.

"Where are you going my sweet, sweet dinner?"

"Away from you!" Harry started running and kept running without looking back.

"Maldita cosa! Come back!" Nathan shouted and disappeared. He then appeared in front of Harry with his fangs out and his red eyes shining through the darkness.

"What do you want from me?" Harry shouted and tried to run, but Nathan moved quicker than him and blocked him.

"I want you, I'm so hungry and you're full... oh so good-" Harry interrupted him by asking "F... Full of what?"

Nathan stared at Harry and smiled. "Sangre... Blood my sweet. Blood is all I want from you"

Nathan grabbed Harry and shoved him into the wall. He moved Harry's frightened face to the side and stared at Harry's neck, with lustful and hungry eyes.

He was ready to bite Harry's neck, but then backed away and hovered over it, touching it with his fangs and licking it. Harry was clearly calming down and was waiting for Nathan to bite him.

Harry had never met a vampire before, and yes he was scared. Harry potter felt scared, but now he was calm, he wanted to be bitten, he wanted to die.

And as if Nathan could read his thoughts, he bit him. Harry felt cold and aroused. He moaned as Nathan kept sucking his blood. Never in his life had he felt so good. Yet he was dying, he could feel it and still he felt good, like it was his fate. As Nathan kept sucking, he started to move his hips. Harry moaned and started to move to.

'_This is wrong' _Harry thought as they both kept moving. Nathan never thought one could taste so good. Out of all his dinners, this one was the best he had.

Nathan started to push Harry's shirt up but at that movement Harry fell to the floor.

"It... was... it was getting... good" Nathan said as he cleaned his mouth. He bent down to pick him up and then saw his scar.

Nathan stood there wide-eyed, staring at Harry's scar. "Madre, puñeta, coño, carajo! I sucked... no... I killed Harry Potter! Oh fuck Oh fuck... Ahmed's going to kill me..." He looked back at Harry. "Ooh damn!" He moaned as he started at Harry's dying body. Then, he got an idea.

"Harry, Harry! Here" Nathan bit his wrist and put it in Harry's mouth. "Oh for the love of god, just drink it!"

Harry felt that he was getting a bit stronger, not enough to stand up and run, but enough to open his eyes and take the hand that was in front of him. It was strange, the smell of blood alone, made him stronger, and all he wanted now, more than anything, was to drink it, to taste it. He bit down in Nathan's and started to suck his blood.

Nathan felt so good, he didn't think that when a complete stranger drank from you, would feel so good and exiting. Nathan kneeled in front of Harry and slowly took his wrist out of Harry's mouth and kissed him, while he still had blood on his lips.

Harry responded that kiss with so much lust and hunger, he himself didn't knew he had. Then suddenly, it all stopped, the lust, the hunger, everything but pain.

Nathan hugged Harry and kept him close. He remembers how much pain he was in when he was turned, and as he remembered, Harry stopped moving and fell asleep. To others that may be fast, but when your body is dying and changing, one minute may seem like an eternity. He picked Harry up and disappeared.

He appeared in front of a castle and went inside.

"Nathan, where have you been? We've been waiting for you all night!" A man in a black cloak, with his hood up shouted as soon as Nathan entered.

"Ahmed, I'm really sorry I was late, but um... well, you see, I had a... little... accident." Nathan said holding the door to hide Harry.

"What... kind... of little... accident Nathan?" Ahmed said dangerously.

"Um..." Nathan said nervous as he moved the door to show Harry, attached to Nathan wrist.

"You made one!" Ahmed shouted again and started to move and check Harry.

"Yes, but not just anyone, he's ..."

Ahmed saw the scar and stared at Nathan. "Harry Potter" they said at the same time.

There were minutes of silence until Ahmed shouted again.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE HARRY POTTER INTO ONE OF US!" he screamed now clearly pissed off at Nathan.

"I- " Nathan tried but he was cut by more shouting.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? DO YOU WANT US TO DIE! DO YOU WANT THE WIZARDING WORLD TO DIE! DO YOU-" Ahmed was cut of by Nathan.

"Ok, Ok, I get it! I fucked up, I don't need you mad at me... no more than always anyways" Nathan said as he picked up Harry and started to walk up the stairs.

"Wait!" Ahmed walked up to Nathan and kissed him deeply. "I'm not mad at you love, it's just that you really messed up" He gave him a quick hug, seeing as Harry was in the middle of them. "Well... go put him in Emille's room, she'll be gone for a month, that should be enough time for him to get used to this"

"You want to put him in her room? Why hers?"

"Nathan, you're not sleeping with him. Her room is the only one available, the others are still here and no, were not moving the so he will get the room next to ours" Ahmed said and kissed him again. "Go and come down for tea. Leave him sleeping, he needs the rest"

"Ok" Nathan said and started to walk up the stairs.

Ahmed laughed at the gesture his boyfriend made. He may be though and confident when he wants something, but when he's normal, he's as goofy as a 3 year old, with the body of a god. Ahmed got lost in his thoughts about Nathan's body that he didn't noticed when Nathan came back. As he kept thinking he started to get more and more aroused.

He felt someone grab him from behind and kissed his neck. From the touches and the kisses he knew it was Nathan, so he didn't pull away.

"How do you always know it's me?"

"I know everything about you baby, your touch, you lips, your smell... I love it all" Ahmed turned around and kissed his neck. "But above all... your blood" Ahmed bit Nathan and started drinking his blood.

Nathan moaned as his blood was being sucked. Ahmed kept moving him to the couch; all the way he kept drinking. When he got to the couch, he gently pushed Nathan back and then he fell on top of him.

Both moaned as their members touched, begging for attention. Nathan being so demanding started to take Ahmed's clothes off.

Ahmed took this as a sign and stopped drinking long enough to take Nathan's clothes off, and then he got back to drinking.

"Stop... Ahmed... stop drinking" Nathan panted as he moved Ahmed's head away from him.

"Why baby, what's wrong?" Ahmed asked worried.

"Stop drinking and lets FUCK ALREADY!"

Ahmed laughed at the impatience of his boyfriend. He kissed him deeply and started to kiss his neck (without biting, no matter how much he wanted to) and went lower and lower, teasing Nathan until he got to his member, he hovered over it, breathing barely touching it.

"Nathan, do you love me?" he whispered as he started to slowly stroke him.

"Yes... I love you Ahmed, I love you" Nathan said between moans.

Ahmed went up the same way he came down, kissing everywhere. He got to Nathan's mouth and kissed him deeply.

"Ahmed, stop teasing... I can't hold it anymore. I want you... please" Nathan said slowly and moaning,

Ahmed loved how much Nathan would need him, how much he would want him. He loved feeling wanted, especially by the one he loves. His love, his everything, wanting him, it would drive him crazy, but how he loved that, anything Nathan did, said and thought, he loved it all.

Ahmed slowly entered Nathan and started to move. Nathan moved with every thrust. Ahmed moved his head so Nathan could drink. He didn't know why he was doing it but he wanted Nathan to drink from him, to take the pleasure higher.

Nathan gladly bit and started to drink. Ahmed moaned and thrust harder and deeper. Nathan kept drinking and started to thrust his hips with Ahmed's movements, taking the pleasure even higher.

They kept moving, drinking and moaning, and after one final thrust, Ahmed spilled inside Nathan and Nathan shortly after came between their abdomens. Ahmed collapsed on top of Nathan and laid there, catching his breath. Nathan was trying to catch his breath to, but needed to ask. "Ahmed... why... you let me drink? You... never let me drink... when we're having sex..."

"Love, if I knew I'd tell you, but I don't. Something in me was saying 'let him drink' so I did"

The same voice that told him to let Nathan drink, was telling him the answer to the question. 'You love him, he loves you. You claimed him, and now he has claimed you'

"Nathan? You awake?" Ahmed whispered, not wanting to wake him if he was indeed sleeping.

"Mmm... barely, why?" Nathan whispered as he took Ahmed's face and turned him to the side so he could see him.

"You love me right?" Ahmed asked with more fear and insecurity in his voice that he was actually feeling.

Nathan was surprised at the question. "You know I do love, why do you ask?"

"Just because" Ahmed said and kissed him. "I... love... you" he said between kisses.

Nathan smiled and deepened the kiss, but Ahmed stopped. Nathan looked at him worriedly. "What wrong?"

Ahmed was afraid to tell him what was wrong. They had a conversation before about being mates, but Nathan (being the youngest one) had said that he didn't want to be tied down, he loved Ahmed but he just didn't like the word, what it meant and what it came with.

"Have you read the books I gave you?"

"No..." Nathan said worried because every book Ahmed gave him was important. Every single book meant something to them and their kind. He was still young, a rebel if you can call it that, he just liked to be with Ahmed, no school, he was lucky he didn't go to school anymore, but everyone made him read. Nathan continued with his thoughts until...

"You're mine..."

"What do you mean Ahmed?"

"I've claimed you as my mate, and so have you"

Nathan was shocked at that, it wasn't that he didn't love Ahmed and wouldn't want to be his mate, but it was just for fun and being his mate now felt like it was to soon. Now that they were mates, he wouldn't live without him, he couldn't. He would die if Ahmed died. It changed everything!

"I can see that you're not ok with this... so I'll just go" Ahmed said and started to get up but Nathan held him.

"Just give me some time to think will you?" Nathan kissed him and pushed him back to the couch. Ahmed stopped the kiss and looked in Nathan's eyes.

"You're ok with this?" Ahmed asked, worried about the answer.

When they were lovers, it didn't matter if Nathan rejected Ahmed, that only meant that he wasn't in the mood, but now if he got rejected it meant he didn't want him, not answering the question or accepting the bond quickly worried him even more. It could kill him, and because they're mates now, Nathan would die shortly after. That would be something he didn't want in his conscience, even if he died first.

That train of thoughts was stopped by a kiss, a kiss of reassuring and commitment.

"I'm more than ok with it love, I love you. I'm sorry to have made you worry, I shouldn't have thought about it so much. I want to be with you, now and forever"

Nathan kissed him again and Ahmed gladly responded.

º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º

**A/N:** Yay! Finally updated it! I'm So sorry I didn't update this sooner! I was just being lazy and all and forgot it and didn't write for more than an hour and got distracted or whatever and it seemed never ending, but today I decided to write all I could and then finished. This chapter was already written, but since I write in a notebook then pass it on the computer, it takes more time. The next chapter is not complete yet, but I'll have what I have already on the notebook on my computer so you guys don't have to wait so much.

On the plus side, the chapters kind of long right? And as a gift for making you wait so much I'll give you a little scene from the next chapter.

Also this chapter focuses more on Nathan and Ahmed since it's the beginning of Harry's new life.

Before the preview of the next chapter I wanna say thanks for all of those who reviewed and liked my story (I hope you still like it... I've been horrible with not updating this sooner) and to answer famin's question, In case I didn't reply Yes Draco's going to be the dominant one, I like it both ways but I only like Harry as the dominant one when there's Mpreg (Preggy Draco... messing with his emotions is fun! XD) BUT this fic won't be like that!

And fox gal, you can stop poking me now… I updated! XD Everyone else Thank you again! And now... The preview!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Harry, common, this one's empty"

"Thanks Hermione"

"Ugh, were so close to the Slytherins, thanks 'Mione!" Ron said, unable to hide his sarcasm.

"Oh stop complaining Ronald, you don't bother them, they won't bother you"

"Yeah right..."Ron muttered as he was entering the compartment.

"Hello Potter, Weasel, Mudblood..." Malfoy said with his usual smirk in place as he walked by their compartment and decided to have some fun.

"Say that again Malfoy, and you'll be sorry" Ron said getting red with rage, taking out his wand.

"What's the matter Weasel, finally got together to fuck our world more with an infinite supply of weasels and mudbloods?"

Ron was about to shout something and curse Malfoy but Harry got in the way. He put one hand on Ron's chest and the other on Draco's.

Draco felt something when Harry touched him, he felt like he'd never felt. Love, fear, passion, list everything good and bad, all at the same time. Just then Draco knew what it meant. Harry wasn't moving, he just stayed there, touching Draco.

"Malfoy, what in the bloody hell are you doing to Harry!" Ron shouted and hugged Harry away from Draco.

Harry felt out of his trance-like state and tried talking "Ron... I... wh..."

"Harry don't... what happened to you?" Ron said almost in a whisper as he looked at Harry.

Harry took a step back, now having his senses back, and noticed he was taller than Ron, his bangs fell on his face, he could feel his hair on his neck and his fangs on his mouth. Only one thing came to his mind "... My charm!"

He got nervous, and before he knew it, it was all dark.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Well... That's it! Oh yeah before I forget or make you all bored with so much A/N's I'm looking for a beta! If anyone wants to be my beta please e-mail me! My e-mail is in my profile so feel free to send me an e-mail with the subject beta (Or something similar, I tend to delete e-mails I don't know where they came from) So ByeBye! See ya next chapter and Review!


	3. Authors Note

I'm sorry for abandoning this fic and not saying anything until now. But after this last update I've haven't written anything on it and I've completely forgot the plot (of if it had any to begin with).

It's been a while since I tried to write anything Harry Potter or any fandom at all, but trust me, I've been trying. My mind doesn't work the same way it used to and my muses and motivation have disappeared.

I want to say thanks to the new watchers and favorites I got and hopefully I wont disappoint you or make you wait more than necessary.

Wait? Yes I'm currently modifying the last old (like 1-2 years old) chapter I had written before stopping completely and hopefully I will bring this fic back to life. I cannot abandon [looking for the notebook Nathan and Ahmed [had to look for their names... I feel so ashamed!

So I'll try my best to give you guys and update.

Note: This Note will be deleted and replaced with the next chapter as soon as I update.

-Psychelle


End file.
